Sasuke enamorado
by lirionegro-san
Summary: ¿Cómo diablos llegue a esta situación?    ¿En quémomento te volviste tan importante?    Diablos, ya tenía la respuesta, y no podía creermelo.    Yo sasuke uchiha me habia enamorado de ese...    DOBE
1. Chapter 1

Bien muy rápido diria yo, pero esta es la "secuela" - si se le pueda llamar a si, de **Yahora...finalmente juntos. **Consta de tres capitulos, y como la anterior también fue publicada primero en Amor yaoi. Quiero ver la aceptación que recibi, sin más que decir.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto, yo los uso a mi beneficio sion rubros de por medio.

¿Por qué el dobe?

Mi cabeza se ha vuelto un manojo de contrariedades, que cualquier psicólogo que se respetará encantaría desmembrar para averiguar que es lo que me aqueja. Aunque eso era más bien lo que yo quería pensar.

Mi mente nublada por esos sentimientos que se apegaban a flor de piel, no quería que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera. Me encantaría negarme a mi mismo que esto era un juego de mi mente, una broma pesada que luego de unos minutos me haría despertar y me reiría- aún por lo extraño que suena que yo, Sasuke Uchiha riera- ; pero no lo era. De eso estaba seguro.

Era una mañana común y corriente, eso es lo que pensé en un principio. Que iluso. Te esperaba como siempre en el parque, el punto de quiebre de nuestros caminos que nos dirigían a casa. Llegaste luego de unos minutos.

Bueno, primera cosa extraña. Tú nunca llegas temprano. A pesar de que lo sabía, me gustaba esperarte solo para verte molesto cuando yo te recriminaba por que no podías ser más puntual.

Me fascinaba hacerlo.

Te acercaste a mí sin mediar palabra. Segunda cosa extraña. Desde cuando eras callado. Siempre andabas chillando, y aunque nunca lo iba admitir abiertamente me gustaba tus chillidos, me brindaban luz en un camino de oscuridad. Desaparecías mi soledad con tu sola presencia.

Cuando traté de averiguar que era lo que te sucedía, hiciste algo que confirmaba que eras la persona más impredecible que podría conocer.

Me besaste. Así no más, sin mediar palabra antes. Sin tu acostumbrado saludo, y mi contestación rutinaria. Y yo me quedé congelado. No salía de mi estupefacción. Me había besado, y lo peor de todo en vía pública. No es que mi importará lo que pensarán las demás personas, pero ¡Carajo! Existía la decencia. Aunque eso realmente ahora no importa. Me observaste por minutos, que para mí fueron horas, y luego mediaste las palabras que sé que jamás olvidaré.

- Te amo, Sasuke.

Ok. El mundo está loco. Hoy era el día de juguemos una broma tu mejor amigo, y nadie me había dicho nada. ¿Donde esta la cámara oculta? Esto era, en definitiva, una muy mala broma. Que alguien me dijera, que ese alguien fueras tú. _Esto es una broma Sasuke y caíste. _

Pero no pasó nada de eso. Te alejaste de mí, y me pediste que lo pensara. Luego te fuiste de mi campo de visión, supongo que para el colegio.

Vaya, ahora tenías la decencia de abandonarme. Lo que me faltaba, me había lanzado tremenda bomba y ahora te ibas tan campante, así como así.

No pero nadie le hace eso a Sasuke Uchiha, y se queda tan tranquilo. Ya verás lo que haré. Pero ¿qué iba a hacer?

Diablos, Naruto. Eres el único que me confunde a ese extremo.

No fui al colegio después de eso. Preferí quedarme en casa para pensar bien las cosas. De todos modos no había nadie en casa, y necesitaba la paz que la soledad me brindaba. Diferente hubiera sido de haber ido a clases. Con todos nuestros amigos alrededor. Y especialmente tú a mi lado. No iba a solucionar nada. Y aquí me ves, frente a tu puerta, a hacer la estupidez más grande que hecho.

¿Cómo llegue a esta conclusión?

Tú eras la persona, una de las únicas, que le permitía acercarse tanto. Siempre estabas para mí cuando te necesitaba. Es mis buenos momentos como en los malos. Debía saber lo buen amigo que eres. Pero no era sólo por eso.

Sabía que tú me brindabas una paz que nadie más lograba. Es verdad que tenía buenos momentos con otras personas. Por ejemplo Gaara. El pelirrojo era una gran compañía. Éramos muy parecidos, y me gustaba hablar con él. Pero no área tú. Tenías un no se qué me hacía ir por más de ti. Quería estar contigo, escuchar tu risa, tus palabrerías sin sentido. Tus Sasuke-teme, insultándome cuando no te prestaba atención.

Te habías vuelto esencial para mi, Naruto. Y no me di cuenta cuando.

Mis razones eran muchas pero la principal era por que tu eras mi empuje. La luz que desaparecía mis tinieblas. Mis sendas de odio. Esa soledad que me consumía poco a poco, que se negaba a desaparecer. Esa luz brillante que me dice que jamás me dejará ir, que siempre estará mi lado a pesar de las consecuencias. Que daría su vida por mí. Y demonios, no podía negarlo. Me mentiría a mi mismo si lo hiciese.

Yo también daría mi vida por ti.

Te acercaste a mi lentamente, escuchaste cada una de mis palabras, sorprendido de ellas, igual me encontraba yo. Me sorprendía en lo dependiente que me habías vuelto hacia ti.

Tus manos se colaron en mi cintura, pegaste tú frente a la mía. Rozaste tu nariz con la mía. Cerré mis ojos ante esta sensación. Esta paz, y los latidos de mi corazón revolucionando, me dijeron que había tomado la decisión correcta.

_**Te amo, Naruto Te amo solo a ti.**_

Sonreí como un bobo, como esos tontos enamorados de los que tanto me burlaba. Pero ahora yo era uno de ellos.

Que vueltas da la vida ¿no, Naruto?

Sentí tus labios sobre los míos. Y una fuerte descarga eléctrica se apoderó de mí. Me estremecí, era mi primer beso. Y me gustaba mucho.

Posé mis manos en tu cuello, y profundicé más si se podía. Nuestras lengua se encontraron y danzaron ese hermoso bailaba, que revolucionaba mi sentidos. Nos separamos por falta de aire, y me sonreíste de la única manera que hacía conmigo.

Nuevamente, me dijiste te amo, y yo te respondí igual. Nos volvimos a besar, sin importar el tiempo, ni las personas de afuera. El mundo podía irse aún carajo. A mi no me importaba. Tú y yo, éramos lo únicos que importábamos

¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?

No lo sé. Lo único que sabía que es que me había enamorado de ti Naruto.

Me había enamorado de ese molesto, ruidoso, torpe y Usurotankanshi.

Pero, claro era mi Usorantonkanchi

Mío y de nadie más.

Este es todo el primer capitulo, m,uy pronto escribire publicaré el segundo, tal vez la próxima semana, si digo que lo haré mañana mentiría, ya que estoy ocupada, y aunque esto ya este terminado, no tengo tiempo ni para eso, debo estudiar. dejen reviews, para saber si les gusto.

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Por qué el teme?

Bien aquí esta lo que algunas estaban esperando, de antemano agradezco a las personitas que me dejaron reviews, y que pusieron alertas de mi fic. Domo arigatou.

Aclararles que este capitulo esta escrito con base a un narrador en segunda persona, pero creo que cuando empiecen a leer lo entenderá Otra cosa, esta vez veremos a Naruto, como prota. Es esencialmente lo que Naruto pensó en el momento de ya tu sabes….

Sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado, nos estamos checando.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto y yo los uso a mi beneficio sin rubros.

CAPITULO 2 ¿Por qué el teme?

¡Imposible! ¡No, no y no!

Has llegado a tu cuarto, empiezas a gritar sin llegar a enterarte de la confusión que has dejado en tus padres mayor desconcierto junto a una gota resbalando en sus nucas. Si, te han escuchado. Pero no piensas en eso, solo piensas en ese suceso. Aquel que rueda en tu mente sin darte tregua, desde cuando aquí piensas demasiado.

Te acomodas en la cama cubriéndote con las sabanas. Sin pensarlo realmente, te mueves de un lado a otro, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Tratando de distraer a tu mente. Una y otra vez realizas la misma acción. Sigues moviéndote inquieto. Ahora te encuentras boca abajo, ahora boca arriba. Y sin darte cuenta, ya estas de cabeza y patas arriba.

Seguí pareciéndote imposible. Es ridículo, insolente y… y…

¡Argh!

Pero no puedes evitar pensarlo. ¿Cómo diablos te empezaste a interesar por ese bastardo?

No, tú no estabas interesado en el teme. Era imposible. Y aun, así lo ponías en duda. Y es que las razones para no estar interesado en Sasuke eran muchas.

Primero, el tipo era todo un arrogante. Con su pose de soy-mejor-que-tu-y-no-lo-puedes-negar.

Segundo, era un bastardo (bastante obvio)

Tercero, era un engreído (bueno no difiere mucho de la primera)

Ah, también se creía un sabelotodo. Y por supuesto, siempre andaba de aquí para allá con esa presencia que a las chicas enloquecía. Era un maldito frígido, por dios. Parecía que tuviera trabado un palo en el culo. ¿Cómo les interesa un tipo así?

Bueno, tal vez no niegue que tiene un aire de misterio que te atrapa. Pero eso era solo superficial ¿no? Aunque no podía negar que tenia un atractivo que resaltaba a un adonis. Hm. Bueno, no un adonis, te dices, es más…

De acuerdo, tal vez si. Y es que Sasuke era bastante atractivo a tu parecer. Su cuerpo era atlético, tenía buen porte. Su piel a simple vista se veía muy suave – algo que ya habías comprobado en varias ocasiones cuando "accidentalmente" sus pieles se tocaban – sus ojos a pesar de ser un negro común, eran muy atrayentes, te recordaba a esas noches, en las que tu mente apreciaba las veces en que - rememorabas - las sonrisas que le sacabas en el día. Pero, no… te repetías, Sasuke no te… ¿gustaba?

O ...no…

Houston…tenemos un problema.

_Esa mañana tú y Sasuke estaban haciendo lo de siempre. Peleaban. Las mismas estupideces de cada día, y nadie los detenía._

- _Te lo pido, Teme. Préstame la tarea de matemáticas._

- _No, dobe. Ya no. Tal vez así empiezas a ser mas responsables._

_Llevabas un buen rato tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión. No habías hecho la tarea, otra vez. Pero esta vez Sasuke no te quería ayudar. Tenías que convencerlo, no querías atraer la ira de Iruka-sensei de nuevo_

_- ¿Qué clase de amigo hace perder al otro?_

_- Aquel que no se deja convencer por dobes._

_Te refuta de nueva cuenta. Estas apunto de estallar, cuando inesperadamente un cuaderno choca en tu mesa. Es Gaara el que te ofrece la salvación que el azabache te ha a negado._

- _Lo ves. Gaara si es un amigo._

- _Hm._

_Te responde secamente, y tu tratas de ignóralo, pensando que hay algo mas importante ahora. Intentas poner manos a la obra pero la voz de Gaara te distrae en la maniobra._

- _ Sasuke necesito hablar contigo en privado._

_Extrañamente, Gaara parece mas serio de lo normal. Y sabes que a Sasuke eso también le preocupa. Observas como ambos se alejan del salón, aprovechando los minutos que faltan antes de que comience la próxima clase. Intentas ignorar la curiosidad que te carcome, pero puedes mas que tu. De que te sorprende, siempre has sido así._

_Sabes exactamente donde están. La azotea es adonde te diriges. Y cuando ya estas en la puerta escuchas las palabras que te atormentan y extrañamente te destrozan._

- _Sasuke, me gustas._

_La voz de Gaara, se escucha, aunque calmada, también nerviosa._

_Retrocedes ante este descubrimiento. Y regresas por donde vienes. No te quedaste a escuchar la respuesta. No quieres pensar en ella. _

_Y nuevamente has sido castigado por no hacer la tarea_

Ahora lo ves, ahora lo aceptas y es que sin querer, te has enamorado del bastardo.

No soportas que pueda estar con Gaara, ni siquiera con alguna chica. Y cuando pensabas que lo celos que te daban cada vez que Sakura se le tiraba encima, eran por la linda pelirrosa a la cual querías desde niño. Pero, ahora te das cuenta, lo equivocado que estabas.

Pero ¿Cómo te enamoraste de un espécimen así?

Era tu mejor amigo, sin saber aún como demonios se hicieron amigos. Y ahora, era el dueño de tu corazón. Pero ¿Por qué razón?

Y la respuesta ya es obvia, por las mismas razones por las cuales creías que no te gustaba. Su egocéntrica, su mírame-pero-no-toques, por su maldito orgullo, por la frialdad que aparenta, pero no es mas que apariencia. Y tu lo sabes, por que eres al único al que le muestra su bondad. Y es que Sasuke es, ciertamente hermoso. Y te sientes completo. Por que sabes que con él siempre estarán a la par. Sabes que con él aprendiste que es la verdadera amistas. Que aun con sus peleas tontas, si lograbas sacarle una sonrisa a ti te basta para andar de buen humor todo el día.

Razones, razones, te decías. Pues hay una más obvia que todas las demás juntas. Y es que Sasuke simplemente era Sasuke.

Y ahora estaba estabas enamorado. Finalmente te dabas cuenta. Y no podías callártelo, simplemente esto era mas que una prueba. Necesitabas saber si Sasuke sentía lo mismo por ti, si Sasuke te veía de distinta manera. Y aunque tu mente te rogaba que no lo hicieras. Se volvió una necesidad. Te olvidaste de que no era correcto, de lo raro que seria una relación así. Te olvidaste de todo, y solo pensaste en el mañana.

Y es que mañana se lo dirías.

Es que mañana seria el día.

Ese mañana lo perderías.

Ese mañana ya no serian amigos. Por que tú comprendías que tal vez te odiaría.

Y aun así lo hiciste, creyendo minutos después que la habías regado. Pero vaya sorpresa te has llevado ¿no, Naruto?

Y es que a partir de esa mañana…

Esa mañana ya eran El dobe y el teme.

Gracia por leer, espero que a pesar de haber sido escrito asi, sea de su gardo total, me muero por saber sus comentarios, para serle sinceras, esperaba un poco más, ya que amor yaoi me fue bastante bien, pero no importa, quiero complacer a aquellas personas que me dejaron su granito de arena.

Gracias nuevamente, y no lo olviden djera reviews, que sólo flata un capitulo9 más, y este traerá un regalo muy lindo para ustedes, algo que me pidieron en el otro, pero bueno.

Dejad reviews, y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3: El dobe y el teme

Este capitulo es el final, espero que sea de su agrado, ah y por los reviews se agradase, y ya me dijeron que tenia una opción que no me permitía recibir anónimos, creo que ya cambie eso, así que ya me pueden enviar sus comentarios así, espero que sea de su agrado, y ver las.

Unas aclaraciones son, la letra cursiva me refiero a sasuke y la normal a Naruto, y pues más adelante hay otro cambio que en el fic ya se aclara. Eso es todo. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo final: El dobe y el teme.

Entras en tu habitación, llevas una charola en la mano: ¿Qué has hecho? Pues lo único comestible que puedes hacer. Ramen. Sabes que al otro no le gusta, pero lo has hecho de todos modos. Tus padres no están en casa, y viendo inútiles tus intentos de preparar algo decente, decides optar por el camino fácil. Además, seamos francos, te encanta el ramen.

Le das su porción al joven que te acompaña en tu habitación. Este al darse cuanta de lo que le sirves, frunce el seño. Tu le sonríes. Te gusta cuando se disgusta por cosas como esas. Esos pequeños detalles desencadenan lo que ambos, por igual, les atrae. Y ahí va, otra tonta pelea.

- Oye, Dobe. ¿No tienes algo más decente para ofrecerme?

- Te aguantas, Teme. No se cocinar otra cosa. Así que si te lo comes, esta bien, pero sino pues tan bien.

- No sabes como tratar a las visitas. De haberlo sabido, no hubiera venido.

- Ni que te lo hubiera pedido.

Notas como alza una ceja entre divertido y desdeñoso. Pues sabe que lo ultimo que has dicho es mentira. Él lo sabe, tú lo sabes. No querías desperdiciar la oportunidad, y sabiendo que tus padres no iban a estar toda la tarde, le has pedido al azabache que se queda en tu casa. Y aunque te costo convencerlo, este al final, acepto. Aun te preguntas, ¿Por qué demonios hacen tanto escándalo, si terminan haciendo lo que él otro les pida?

Vaya, que son bobos, pero unos bobos enamorados.

_Nuevamente, cada vez que vas a esa casa, y te das cuenta que los padres del Usuratonkanshi no están en ella, sabes lo que te toca. Tu pobre estomago sufre las consecuencias de ingerir ese odioso alimento. No es que sea asqueroso, pero admitámoslo, no se puede considerar una comida eso que tenia enfrente. Pero que mas daba, tenia que hacerlo, probar esa cosa que el dobe le hacia tragarse cuando no había nada mas que comer. Mejor se hubiera ido a su casa. Aunque pensó en la alternativa de hacer algo comestible él mismo, la desecho al instante. Él era el invitado, ¿Por qué tenia que mover algún dedo? Y ahora, comiendo ese alimento que el idiota de Naruto le ha llevado, ya no parece mala idea._

_Sonríes con suficiencia, al notar como el chico se contradice así mismo. Le has preguntado que es lo que quiere exactamente. ¿Por qué ha querido que vaya a su casa?_

- _Teme, que no puedo pedir un tiempo a solas contigo.- te responde al fin, luego de su nerviosismo inicial, y al notar la mueca de burla que se ha plantado en tu cara._

_Es cierto, piensas luego de uno segundos. Sabes que tiene que actuar como amigos, los mejores, frente a los demás. Frente a todo el mundo. Y ninguno de los dos les gusta. Pero es lo más correcto. Ya de por si es relación esta mal, vista claro en ojos ajenos. Para ti no lo es, y sabes que para él tampoco. Pero no quieren ser separados, no quieren ser tachados por sus amigos. Y aunque aparentes que eso no importa, no es así. Te importa bastante que se alejen de ti, tanto tu familia como tus amigos. Y tampoco que se alejen de Naruto, por que sabe lo importante que son para él._

_Una relación que no es correcta, vista como un tabú frente a todo el mundo. Te preguntas que sucederá más adelante. Por ahora, tienen 14 años, ¿Qué habrá después? A los 20, a los 30. ¿Qué pasara?¿Seguirán junto? O ¿se habrá separado? Y aunque no te guste el hecho de pensar en eso, por que muy dentro de ti – aunque no lo admitas abiertamente – no quieres separarte nunca del dobe. Tu dobe._

- _¿Te arrepientes?- oyes su voz llamarte. Aunque el tono que ha utilizado quiere parecer alegre dista de serlo. Es mas, te parece que tiene miedo. Guardas silencio, por varios minutos. Eres consciente lo que hace ese letargo tuyo al otro. Pero quieres pensar bien la pregunta del otro. ¿Me arrepiento?_

_.€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€_

Te vuelve loco su silencio, anhelas la respuesta pronunciada por esos labios. No importa lo que te diga, es mejor que la duda. Duda que se implanto en ti cuando lo viste tan callado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque no debería sorprenderte su silencio, ya que el chico es bastante callado. Contigo eso es raro. Siempre que están juntos, Sasuke te escucha, y aunque solo son respuestas escuetas, tú sabes que te presta atención. Pero ahora, se siente como que el no esta aquí. Es decir, si esta pero no lo esta a la vez. Ay, ni él se entiende. Pero el punto es ese. Sasuke… duda.

Te sientes triste y vacío por un momento. Desde ese momento, su vida cambio para siempre con un beso (**muy bien esto lo siento muy trillado-entiéndase esta ultima frase- pero esa me salio, ni modo ¬¬). **Cierta parte de ti esta feliz, por que ahora te sientes completo. Si, Sasuke y Naruto se complementan. Como el yin y el yan. Son tan diferentes, como la noche y el día. Y eso es único, eso especial. Por que son diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales. No querías que la utopía en la que vivían – por que para ti todavía era un sueño – se terminara así. Y era verdad, aun tenías tus dudas. Pero seguiría hacia delante, y esperarías para finalmente gritarle al mundo que amabas a Sasuke Uchiha. Por que así era lo amabas.

- Nunca más.- oyes esas palabras, y son para ti como música para tus oídos.

Y sabes que es cierto, por que esa sonrisa no miente. Por que esos ojos son sinceros contigo. Y te sientes feliz, por que lo que tienen es hermoso. Olviden las apariencias, olviden el que dirán en ese momento solo están tú y él. Dos personas que se aman, y aun siendo jóvenes saben lo que les espera. Pero no importa, por que ninguno se arrepiente de amarse. Y si tienen que enfrenta al mundo entero lo harán. Pero por ahora, jueguen esa burbujita que han creado para si mismo, por que esa es ahora su realidad: amarse sin restricciones.

(Empieza narración normal)

Sus bocas se buscaron encontrando al otro con gusto, se entregaron en una lucha, que poco a poco fue aumentando en intensidad, de un beso tierno paso a uno desbordante de excitación y entrega. Sus lenguas se encontraron, batallando para dominar a la otra. Sasuke suspiro aun entre beso y beso, y dejo que el rubio tomara el control de la situación.

Al instante, Naruto se encontró encima de ese cuerpo caliente y terso, seguían acariciándose, mostrándose afectuosos mutuamente. Entre caricia y caricia, fueron despojando a su compañero de sus prendas. Las camisas volaron al suelo de la habitación, por la desesperación de la que eran objetos, querían sentirse, que sus pieles se tocaran sin una barrera de por medio. Las caricias empezaron con Naruto, beso hasta la ultima porción de la piel desnuda del torso de su azabache. Los suspiros escapaban de la boca de Sasuke, acallándose cada vez que intentaba hacerlo cada vez con más fuerza.

- Na-naruto – el nombre del rubio se le escapo por los labios, sentía la lengua del ojiazul en sus pezones, brindándole deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían toda su espalda.

Se dejo llevar por todas están sensaciones cuando finalmente despojo al otro de su camisa, ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, ambos con el torso desnudo, sus cuerpos calientes y sudorosos, apartando de sus cuerpos el resto de sus ropas que los asfixiaban. Quedaron solo con una prenda y siguieron recorriendo el cuerpo del contrario que empezaban a conocer lo que se llamaba placer. Sasuke no se quedo atrás, en un movimiento brusco, cambio las posiciones, y copio el juego que Naruto había empezado con su cuerpo, los leves gemidos no tardaron en llegar a sus oídos. Siguió recorriendo el torso de su compañero, bajando a sus pezones, acariciándolo, las manos de Naruto acariciaban su espalda, haciéndole saber cuanto le gustaba. Poco a poco llego al principio de la ropa interior del chico, que comenzó a bajar lentamente, sentía como su propia excitación clamaba por ser liberada, pero era mas la necesidad de tener a Naruto así, despojado de toda voluntad, clamando por mas, dejando escapar de sus labios los gemidos que cada acción suya producía. Finalmente el rubio se vio liberado de su última prenda.

Sasuke observo cada rincón del cuerpo expuesto ante si, la piel trigueña caliente, despojada de las barreras que se hacían llamar ropa, empezó a incitarle a terminar el juego que habían comenzando. Una sonrisa lasciva se impregno en sus labios, provocando al cuerpo contrario, aclamándole con sus ojos, que reflejaban el delicioso deseo que su cuerpo sentía, que lo tomase ahora, que lo hiciera suyo, que liberara todas las cadenas que como un Uchiha, las sentía en sus muñecas, imposibilitándole dejarse llevar por sus propios deseos. Pero solo por hoy, solo por él, quería que lo tomara, para olvidar lo que era ser un Uchiha, para Naruto solo quería ser Sasuke. Un ronco gemido se escapo de los labios del ojiazul, entendiendo a la perfección lo que esos ojos negros le reclamaban. Por un instante el nerviosismo se instalo en su cuerpo, pero fue olvidado al sentir el leve roce que Sasuke provoco entre sus miembros, ya sea inconcientemente, o muy consciente de lo que esto le provocarlo al otro. Y el juego empezó de nuevo, Sasuke se vio otra vez oculto bajo la piel trigueña, siendo arrastrado por las caricias que se provocaban el uno al otro, su mente bloqueada, a tal grado que no noto cuando ambos, ya sin una prenda encima, empezaban las fricciones entre sus miembros, moviendo sus cuerpos, imitando las formas de hacer el amor, los vaivenes de sus caderas, las piernas de Sasuke alrededor de la cintura de su compañero, incitándole, otorgándole la lujuria, que se desbordaba entre sus cuerpo, arriba, abajo, en movimientos circulares, que los hacían gemir como posesos. Estaban por llegar, sentían como en su cuerpo se instalaban una corriente eléctrica, que dentro de poco se desbordaría. Las fricciones pararon, pero no así su deseo de llegar mas profundo. Se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo muy bien lo que sucedería ahora, Sasuke fue el primero en _"tomar el control"_ de la situación. Sujeto la muñeca del rubio, y acerco a su boca los dedos que Naruto necesitaría si deseaban continuar. Un gemido ronco escapo de los labios del rubio, tener a Sasuke de esa manera, incitando a su cuerpo con es lengua que jugaba con sus dedos, marcando con su saliva lo que quería que hiciera. El azabache deseaba ser poseído, deseaba olvidar los prejuicios que le fueron inculcando desde niño, quería descontrol, quería a…quería a Naruto.

Naruto retiro sus dedos de la boca de Sasuke, ya había sido suficiente para realizar la preparación, un nuevo nerviosismo se instalo en él. Sasuke lo insto a continuar, aun con lo poco digno que la situación se viera, separo sus piernas para darle el espacio requerido a Naruto, quería seguir adelante con todo, bien, era posible que el sonrojo que presentaba se debería un poco al bochorno que todo esto presentaba, pero era mas su deseo, mas la fuerza que oprimía su entrepierna, déjate llevar le decía. La disposición de Sasuke, el deseo por Sasuke, y por sobre todo el amor que le tenia, le hizo continuar.

Llevo sus dedos ya preparados, al orificio que Sasuke ponía a su disposición, primero uno, se dijo a si mismo, aun le dolía su entrepierna, pero tenia que ser cuidadoso con Sasuke, no quería lastimarlo. Un gemido de dolor se perdió en la garganta del azabache al sentir el primer dedo invasor, trato de aparentar calma, cuando este mismo dedo siguió dilatando su entrada con movimiento circulares, cielos, vaya que dolía. Naruto al ver la expresión de su amante, busco la manera de tranquilizarlo, Sasuke se había puesto demasiado tenso. Con su otra mano libre, masturbo el miembro de Sasuke para enviarle corrientes de placer, y así olvidara el dolor. Y al parecer funciono, las facciones de Sasuke ya no eran de dolor, es mas, los gemidos que este emitía, le hacían saber cuanto le gustaba. Llevados en el éxtasis, uno por las acaricias del otro, y este por lo delicioso de la vista, otro dedo hizo arremetida. Un respingo mas por Sasuke, pero Naruto aumento sus movimientos, y ya no hubo dolor.

A los poco minutos, el ojinegro movió su cuerpo a modo de acoplarse a los movimientos de los dedos del rubios, que entraban en el como estocadas. Quería más que eso, lo quería a él.

- Na-naruto – le pidió con su voz entre cortada. Y este entendió.

Retiro los dedos del interior del azabache, recibiendo un reclamo por parte de Sasuke. Pero no le dio tiempo de acostumbrase de la liberación, cuando poco a poco su miembro, que ya reclamaba atención urgente, se dirigió a la entrada ya dilatada. Quiso ser amable con Sasuke, entrar despacio para que este se acostumbrara, pero negándose a la buena voluntad del rubio, el azabache, al sentir como Naruto se abría paso, en un movimiento, logro que el miembro del rubio arremetiera en su interior.

- Dios. ¡Sasuke! – gimió Naruto al sentir la calida estrechez rodear su miembro, a diferencia del grito de dolor que se escapo de los labios del azabache. No quería hacerle daño, y busco la manera de controlarse hasta que Sasuke se habituara a él. Tratando de ahorrarle dolor, volvió a masturbar el miembro desentendido del contrario, Sasuke se retorció en leves espasmos, una combinación de placer y dolor. la respiración de Naruto era cada vez mas entrecortada, el deseo por arremeter en la entrada del azabache, lo esta volviendo loco. Segundos después, sintió la cadera de Sasuke empezar el vaivén que el estaba deseando. El dolor ya había sido en parte menguado, y el azabache se lo hizo saber, Naruto arremetió – como estaba deseando hacer – dentro de Sasuke. Las estocadas, a pesar de la desesperación del contrario empezaron siendo suaves, acoplando el orifico del azabache a los movimientos.

- ¡ahhhhh! – no pudo ocultar el gemido que se le escapo, en el momento en que enrosco sus piernas en la cintura del otro, dándole en un punto en que su excitación fue mayor. – Conti-nua, ahí.

Y Naruto obedeció. Las estocadas fueron aumentando de intensidad, no podía contenerse más, y se vio gimiendo como poseso encima de Sasuke. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más salvajes, y en aparentes, iguales condiciones, el azabache también lo estaba disfrutando. Sus labios se buscaron en una acción de entrega, era hacer el amor, llenarse de placer, volverse uno, con la idea de nunca separarse.

Estaban llegando a su fin, la corriente eléctrica, y sus gemidos cada vez mas desesperados se lo hicieron saber al otro. A su manera, Sasuke invirtió las posiciones, quedando ahora el arriba, empalmándose él mismo. Comenzó un agobiante movimiento de arriba y abajo, ayudado por las manos de Naruto en su cadera. Una de ellas se soltó para ir justo al miembro de el azabache, la corriente aumento, y Sasuke se vio a si mismo saltando frenético en el miembro del contrario.

- ¡Ahhhg! ¡Sasuke!

- ¡N-naruto!

Se vinieron ambos al mismo tiempo, llegando finalmente al delicioso clímax. Naruto en el interior de Sasuke, y este en sus vientres. Sintió el cuerpo sudado de Sasuke caer rendido encima suyo. Aun cansado por lo anterior, en movimientos que buscaban ser delicados, removió a Sasuke de su miembro y este se vio apoyado a un lado del rubio. Sus respiraciones aun eran entrecortadas, no apartaban los ojos del contrario. Cada uno presentaba una tonta sonrisa en sus labios – claro uno menos intensa que la otra, pero seguía siendo bastante tonta.

Naruto acaricio la mejilla de su compañero, de su novio, de su amante, de su amado. Se besaron de nueva cuenta, pero ahora ya no con pasión, sino con el hermoso sentimiento de en sus corazones despertó, al haberse entregado de esa manera, no solo en cuerpo, sino también en alma.

Poco a poco Sasuke se separo del beso, y se fue levantando de la cama, un dolor punzante en sus partes bajas se instalo, pero trato de aparentar lo contrario, los dos se habían puesto bastantes salvajes. Su trasero era la prueba de ello. A pesar de la incomodidad, recogió su ropa, y mas de un intento se vio en la ardua acción de pedírselo a Naruto, pero se sentía patético de no poder hacerlo por él mismo. El rubio lo observo, extrañado ¿Qué hacia? Claro que no se quedo con al duda.

- ¿Qué haces? – fue lo que atino a decirle.

El azabache ya con toda su ropa en sus brazos y dirigiéndose al baño del dueño de la habitación, se giro para mirarlo. En un movimiento le enseño la ropa, haciéndole ver lo obvio, pero de igual manera le contesto, al parecer lo dobe no se le quita con nada: - Iré a limpiarme, y cambiarme. Y tú deberías hacerme lo mismo.

Un puchero se instalo en el rostro de Naruto, el no quería moverse de la cama, quería pedirle a Sasuke que se quedara con él ahí, acostaditos los dos, abrazándose, bien, podría parecer imposible que el azabache hiciera algo así, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabra cuando Sasuke ya se había perdido en el baño. Un resoplido se le escapo, Sasuke podía ser un poco mas cariñoso. La puerta del baño se abrió de nueva cuenta, y Sasuke apareció en ella, aun en las mismas condiciones en que Dios le trajo al mundo, se acerco al rubio, que lo miraba extrañado, aun desparramado en la cama. Lo beso en un instante, en el que Naruto tardo en corresponderle, se separo, y le dijo lo que su corazón gritaba por decirle, y finalmente escapa de sus labios,

- Te amo. – y así, como vino, se fue. Naruto aun, bastante pizcado, no tardo en corresponderle antes, que este nuevamente se encerrara en el baño.

- Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

Y la puerta se cerro, y en ambos una nueva sonrisa de felicidad apareció.

Naruto se restregó en la cama, feliz de la vida. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido así, pasaron los minutos, y él no pudo detener el impulso de reír, aunque disimuladamente, de lo feliz que se sentía. No se percato del peso sobre su cama, que apareció a sus espaldas, hasta que una de las manos, ahora ya frías por el agua, le acaricio el hombro. Fijo su vista ya en Sasuke, vestido, este lo tomo de nuevo del hombro dejándole frente a frente, y le beso. También estaba feliz, su corazón aun estaba galopando frenético ante todo lo que había sentido ese día, quería a se dobe mas que a su vida. Sintió como una de las manos del rubio, le empujaba para acercarle más a él. Y aun renuente, tuvo que separarse, un puchero se formo en los labios del ojiazul, le sonrió, solo como le podía sonreír a él, y se separo de la cama, para darle espacio al rubio.

- Ahora, ve a limpiarte.

- No quiero – le respondió el contrario en un berrinche, él aun tenía en mente estar con Sasuke en su cama, que aun presentaba sus esencia en ellas, sus calores, sus olores.

- No seas infantil, Naruto. Ve ahora, no me hagas obligarte – en vano trato de parecer serio, pero la verdad es que no podía serlo, al menos no aun, que todavía conservaba esa estúpida sonrisa, que se negaba a irse.

- Vamos, Sasuke. Quédate conmigo en la cama, un ratito no mas – le rogó con ojos suplicantes, y voz de niño fingida. Aunque la tentación era mucha, se negó a si mismo a aceptarla, en cualquier instante podía a aparecer la madre de Naruto, y si los pillaba, la que se les iba a armar.

- Tu madre no tardara, Dobe – le recordó Sasuke – Así que déjate de niñerías, y apresúrate.

Aun en regañadientes, este se levanto. Tomo su ropa, y se alejo al baño, como Sasuke había hecho minutos antes, le saco la lengua, y se perdió en la estancia. Sasuke acrecentó su sonrisa, y sabiéndose el único que podía escucharse, susurro lo que su mente había querido decirle al rubio.

- A mi también, Dobe. Pero ya será en otra ocasión.

Tardo sus minutos en salir del baño, ya listo, y en perfecta condiciones. Cuando fijo su vista en su cuarto, específicamente en su cama, esta ya estaba púlcritamente arreglada. Sasuke estaba sentando en la silla de su mesa de estudio. Parecían dos criminales ocultando las pistas de sus fechorías. Y prácticamente así era, cualquiera que viera las condiciones de ese cuarto, nunca podría llegar a imaginarse lo que allí había sucedido.

- Aun no entendió por que tanto jaleo – le reclamo el rubio – ¿Sabes cuanto puede tardar mi madre?

Y antes de que el otro, o él mismo, en su defecto, respondiera, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose en la planta baja, y la voz de su madre, los puso en blanco, y le respondió por si mismo.

- ¡Naruto, estoy en casa! – le grito kushina a su hijo.- ¡¿Adivina que te traje?

Ambos escucharon como los pasos de la pelirroja se acercaban cada vez más a su destino. El cuarto del rubio. Rápidamente cada quien tomo sus posiciones, Sasuke en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con libros y útiles escolares a la par, y Naruto, cogiendo un libro que Sasuke prácticamente le tiro, en la cama, con ambas piernas dobladas, en posición de loto. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de la hermosa madre de Naruto. Este sonrió, aparentando tranquilidad, que no sentía.

- Te traje tu ramen favorito. Te lo iré a preparar – hablo la mujer, y Naruto salto de alegría aun en su misma posición. En la mente de Sasuke solo se aglomero una cosa: otra vez ramen.

A los oídos de Kushina llego un resoplido, y fijo su vista en el otro joven que se encontraba en la habitación. Le sonrió, estando acostumbrada a las visitas del mejo amigo de su hijo.

- Sasuke, hola. No te había visto – le sonrió la mujer, amigablemente.

- Buenas tardes, señora Namikaze – le saludo este en contraposición. Aun no podían respirar tranquilos, aunque Naruto parecía más entusiasmado que otra cosa. La mujer río, y le hablo de nueva cuenta.

- Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Kushina – Sasuke asintió, dándole a entender que lo intentaría, aun le era difícil tener esas confianzas con la mujer. – En todo caso, ¿Qué hacían?

Era una pregunta inocente, la normal que cualquier madre haría a sus hijos cuando estos llegan con sus amigos. Solo por la curiosidad de que era lo que los jóvenes harían. Pero, para ellos que aun sentían lo que había sucedido en ese cuarto, los tomo con los nervios en flor. Se miraron entre ellos, fugazmente, no querían levantar sospechas, desviaron sus vistas, y cada uno se fijo en el libro que tenían en sus manos. Pero, en Naruto, al instante, una sonrisa zorruna apareció. Sasuke sudo frió, al notarla. Tenia un mal presentimiento, y sentía en esa sonrisa, una malicia que nos había que naruto poseyera. Fue rápido, pero sus ojos vieron la mirada que el rubio le dedico, y lo supo, de ahora en adelante Naruto siempre mostraría esa malicia que no rallaba en nada en la inocencia de su niñez. Su corazón galopo más fuerte al entender las intenciones del rubio. Este dejo de mirar a al azabache, que estaba mas que pálido, y observo a su madre con una sonrisa, que quería aparentar inocencia, pero era todo lo contrario. Sus labios se movieron dando una respuesta, aunque parecía inofensiva, formo un sonrojo en su compañero.

- Anatomía.

Espero9 que les haya gustado, era la primera vez que escribía lemon, así que espero a verlo hecho bien, aunque lo siento un poco burdo. No tengo experiencia.

Dejad reviews si así lo deseas.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y este fue el fin, mas pronto de lo esperado eh?

Ciao


End file.
